Sticks and Stones
by DragonKirby
Summary: Yuuta is ambushed on the way home from school. Mizuki lends a hand. MizuYuu, smut and fluff.


_Oh dear, another one. Mizuki and Yuuta loving time!_

_We apologize for however out-of-character these two are, we really do. And for how crappy overall it is._

_Kirby's writing is in bold. Mine is in not bold._

* * *

><p><strong>It had been a tiring afternoon, to say the least, thought Mizuki. The tennis courts went silent as more and more students left the campus. "I'm going home, Yuuta—would you care to join me? Or do you have plans with your brother this evening?" Mizuki asked his teammate, starting to leave the locker room.<strong>

Yuuta pulled his shirt all the way on and followed him out. "No, I'm going home today." The brunette picked up his bag and split from Mizuki at the fork in the road, walking along the road silently.

**Mizuki frowned, but he had no intention of stopping him. He felt it would only hurt his reputation if he forced the boy to appease his whims. He calmly went the other way and pondered how he would entertain himself that evening.**

* * *

><p><strong>Along Yuuta's path, a couple of high-school boys intercepted Yuuta's path. "Hey, aren't you Fuji Syuusuke's brother?" Paku, the larger boy, asked with an amused smile.<strong>

"Yes," he growled. Once again, he was being compared to his brother. He hated that. "What do you want?"

"**I was hoping you might show me a couple of techniques that you learned from him. He's a little intimidating to approach in person," he taunted.**

"I haven't learned any of his Counters, if that's what you're after." Yuuta narrowed his eyes and tried to shoulder his way past the taller boys. "Excuse me."

**Paku stopped him, pushing the younger boy's chest back with a sharp finger. "Hey, we didn't say you could leave, did we?" He glanced at the other boy with him, who nodded.**

Yuuta glared. "I don't need your approval to get to my own house. Get out of my way." He slapped the hand off his body and walked forward.

"**Your parents need to teach you some manners when it comes to your sempais." His hand caught him again, this time capturing Yuuta's throat and holding him up. "Todomaru, care to show him how you treat people older than you?" He smirked at the comrade beside him.**

"My pleasure," he said with a wicked grin. Yuuta's heart seized. This was definitely not good. The shorter boy balled his fist and eyed Yuuta, looking as if he was sizing him up to see where to inflict the first blow. He eventually decided on his sternum. The punch was hard and killed his air, unholy pain flooding through his chest. He gasped for oxygen, hands whipping up to the one around his neck and trying to peel it off of his throat.

**Paku got him hard in the face when he felt resistance, tossing him down to the hard concrete. He was about to bend over and continue where Todomaru left off, hoping to make his prey's body bleed relentlessly, when a voice interrupted him and made him look up. "What do you think you're doing?" Mizuki asked calmly, standing a few meters away from the two bullies and his friend, arms folded across his chest.**

"The hell does it look like?" Todomaru asked snarkily. Yuuta, highly grateful for the interruption, pulled some air into his body and angrily swung a foot up hard, catching Paku between the legs. He dragged himself up while the other boy howled, wiping the blood from his face. He snapped his eyes to Mizuki and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"**Something didn't feel right, so I wanted to make sure you got home safe." Mizuki smirked at Yuuta, then dropped it and flashed an icy glare to the smaller high-schooler, very satisfied with Yuuta's self-defense and the large mass writhing around on the ground in pain. "It's not very leader-like to be bullying younger students. You're supposedly our 'role-models'."**

"Shut your damn mouth," Todomaru snarled, advancing on Mizuki quickly. His face contorted in rage. Paku pulled himself up and leapt on Yuuta, slamming him back down to the concrete. His head hit against the sidewalk hard, and stars erupted in his vision. Yuuta blinked like an owl and pulled an arm free, trying to throw the older boy off of him.

**It seemed that words of defense wouldn't make the hoodlums go away. Mizuki clenched his fists when he saw Yuuta attacked again, but he focused on the boy charging at him. He held up his arms to defend himself, hoping he had timed the reaction well. However, the bullies had chosen a fairly populated suburban area to make their move—a careless mistake according to the St. Rudolph manager. Surely one of the residents would hear the skirmish outside and call the police. **

**In the meantime, he had to focus on bracing himself and keeping from flinching. Todomaru managed to get his eye, while Paku was busy trying to damage Yuuta again.**

He was beaten and bloody now. With the last of his strength, he smashed his fist into Paku's mouth. Before he passed out, he heard the wail of sirens. _Oh thank god..._

Paku heard them and twitched. "Todomaru, leave them. Let's scram." The other nodded and left Mizuki, and the both of them hightailed it in the opposite direction.

**The raven-hair groaned, but ignored the pain and bruises on his body and immediately dashed to his companion. "Yuuta?" he asked worriedly, pulling the boy tight into his arms. "Hey, you're okay, you're safe now," he said, voice high with tension. He rubbed the boy's head affectionately—Mizuki looked over and waited for the police to show up.**

Yuuta winced and rolled his eyes open to see Mizuki's haggard face. "Ha... ji?" he asked, shaking his head. He immediately stopped when that made his temples throb in retaliation. "God, I have one hell of a headache..."

"**Shh, I don't want you talking," he whispered. Mizuki wiped his bloody nose—it didn't really matter since Yuuta's blood was all over his front anyway—and kept the brunette secure in his arms. He didn't want to go home with him yet. He wanted to first see to it that the police came and took them to the hospital to ensure that they had no broken bones. If there were none, the manager would take Yuuta home himself and treat them both.**

Yuuta breathed deeply—it stung, but not enough for a broken rib. He moved everything, testing his functions. Everything hurt, of course, but nothing felt broken. He didn't feel concussed, and his headache was starting to clear up. "Hajime, I don't think anything's broken..."

**He glared down at him, the darkening black eyes only making him appear more intimidating. "I'm going to make sure of it whether you want me to or not."**Yuuta sighed and listened to the blood pounding in his ears while Mizuki was questioned by the police.

* * *

><p><strong>It was very dark by the time Mizuki and Yuuta were cleared from the hospital with no major wounds. Mizuki took the brunette to his own house like he promised, not wanting to face Fuji Syuusuke's wrath when he brought a black and blue little brother from the hospital. He locked the doors when both were inside. "Yuuta... how are you feeling?"<strong>

"Sticky and gross... I need a bath..." The aching in his head was almost nonexistent, though he could still feel a lump on the back. Same went for the rest of his body—he would have to thank whoever the hell invented painkillers.

**He kissed the top of his head lovingly and led him upstairs. His expression seemed almost remorseful, but he refused to show his face without a mask of compassion over it. Mizuki shut the bathroom door behind them, turning on the light and hot water.**Yuuta stripped while the water ran before clumsily getting in. He felt instantly purified, feeling the grime melt from his skin. The brunette slid forward, rubbing his temples to try and ease away the pain.

**The raven-haired boy removed his clothes as well and climbed in behind him, holding Yuuta tenderly against his body. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner..." he murmured, kissing the small bump on his head.**

"'S fine," he mumbled, closing his eyes and leaning back against the older boy's chest. Yuuta cut off the water when it reached past their waists, sitting in a stagnant pool of heat. It felt absolutely glorious.

"**You're not angry at me?" His hand gingerly ran over the sensitive, slippery chest in his grasp.**

"Why would I be?" Yuuta closed his eyes and splashed water on his trunk, washing away the dirt.

"**You got more beat up than I did. I don't want you holding a grudge because I couldn't protect you completely." Mizuki smiled softly, starting to cheer up when it appeared that Yuuta wasn't really mad at him at all.**

"I don't need your protection twenty-four-seven, Hajime. Although, who knows where I'd be now if you hadn't stepped in..." Mizuki was starting to remind him of his older brother. It wasn't a bad thing. Yuuta twisted around in Mizuki's arms and stared into his face, brushing his fingers lightly over the black bruise surrounding his right eye.

**He winced a tiny bit. "Call me possessive." Mizuki smiled. "I don't want to see you hurt yourself if it's not from my own doing. You know that."**

Yuuta gave him a strange smile. "Sometimes I don't know why I'm with you. Then I remember that you're the sweetest thing ever when I don't get on your bad side. You crazy sadist," he added affectionately.

**The manager beamed proudly and leaned in to lightly kiss him. He imagined both of their faces were still sore, so he had to maintain a good deal of self-control.**Yuuta turned himself around and rested his front against Mizuki, meshing his lips with his boyfriend's, one hand curling around the back of his head. He closed his eyes and felt rather than seeing.

**He wrapped his arms around the other's lower back. "Mmmh... Yuuta..." He pulled away for a moment. "Do you want me to be gentle, or will you mind if I get carried away?"**

Yuuta gazed up at him. "I don't mind... I feel great."

**Those sweet grey eyes were so beautiful. Mizuki smiled and took his lips again, nudging his tongue inside and exploring each part of Yuuta's mouth. He rubbed further down the boy's back and felt over his small bottom.**

The brunette melded his body to Mizuki's, seamlessly pressed against him. He danced his tongue against Mizuki's, fingers tangled in the raven locks.

**One finger lightly teased Yuuta's entrance. He took hold of the other's tongue, nipping lightly before moving down to his lower lip, then his earlobe. He licked the shell and whispered a few seductive phrases into it.**Yuuta drew a shaky breath—Mizuki's dirty-talking never failed to make him ache. He released the breath, just as shuddery, and nibbled on the senior's neck. **He moaned encouragingly, gently poking his finger in and pushing it in deep.**

"Nngh!" Yuuta gritted his teeth and buried his face into the hollow of Mizuki's throat, tightening his fingers in the soft black hair. He shifted his legs, positioning himself into a straddle.

"**You act as if I've never done this to you before, Yuu-chan~" His voice was about an octave past 'sexy'. The second finger entered, hooking back with the first to tease that spot in his boyfriend's body.**Arousal crackled down Yuuta's spine and spiked in his waist. He let out a soft whimper and licked over Mizuki's throat, deciding not to answer the tease.

**When he felt he had done the spot justice, he pulled his fingers out slowly, then flipped their positions so he was straddling Yuuta instead. Mizuki slowly moved his mouth to the brunette's neck, scattering lovebites up and down, hands skimming sensually over the slick chest, toying with each fleshy bud.**

Yuuta braced his back against the tub, closing his eyes and letting each tiny feeling pulse through him. It blotted out all of the pain he was feeling, save that of need. He breathed jerkily, glazed eyes staring up at Mizuki with a wanton expression.

**He kissed back to his chin, then smiled and licked his lips. "What do you desire, my sweet prince~?"**

"You know what I want..."

"**Tell me~" His lips ghosted over Yuuta's, pulling away if he tried to kiss before answering. He plucked at the nub between his fingers teasingly.**

Yuuta twitched, eying him lustfully. _So that's how you're playing it?_ _Fine. _"Hajime..." He leaned up, mouth by the other's ear, and whispered two words into his ear, dripping with desire and seduction. "Fuck me..."

**Mizuki's heart went berserk at the tone of that simple command. He had no choice but to obey now, hands sliding down lower on his body. He stroked the abdomen, lightly teasing over the burning flesh. _At least those bastards didn't hit him there,_ he thought to himself, going back to suckle on his neck.**

_Works every time_, he applauded himself, throbbing needily in Mizuki's hand. The teeth on his neck made him moan quietly, pressing his body into the raven-hair's waiting grip. **Mizuki nibbled the sweet collarbone, stroking him gently. **The heat in his body boiled in warning. He gasped, "Hajime... stop..." Yuuta held Mizuki's head gently, limbs quivering in anticipation.

**Good god, every sound this boy made... Mizuki stroked down the length one last time, long and slow to drive him mad. The raven-hair had Yuuta's legs over his shoulders, driving his tongue over the pulsing flesh and cupping his mouth over it when the brunette couldn't hold any longer. He eagerly drank it all and flashed a seductive smirk at the other.**

Yuuta moaned loudly, eyes shut tight. Mizuki knew exactly where to tease, every single time. He went limp and sagged back into the lukewarm water, tiredly gesturing for Mizuki to run some more heat before he froze—the shielding afterglow was starting to fade and let patches of cold in.

**He made sure that he hadn't missed any spots before lowering him back into the warm water. "Mm... you taste delicious, as always~" He licked the tips of his fingers sensually.**

Yuuta leaned up and drained some of the water, replacing it with hotter water before moving over and brushing a hand down Mizuki's front and over his arousal.

**He moaned quietly and allowed Yuuta to caress his body. It was the least he could do to atone for the crap the brunette had to go through. "Do you see something you like?" he asked, eyes shining with an attractive spark.**Yuuta chuckled and leaned back, making himself look inviting. **Mizuki leaned down to rub over his body again. "I know I do~" He kissed Yuuta's lips passionately before moving to his neck again.**

He put his arms around the raven-hair's back, letting the sensation wash over him. Within minutes, a new hardness burned against Mizuki's stomach, and he made a quiet sound of need with the other boy's motions.

**He trickled his fingers down the hot length, deciding him ready after a few more teases. He stretched Yuuta's body gently, the bathwater helping with lubrication. "Tell me again what you want," he purred.**

"I told you before, Hajime." Yuuta forced him closer.

"**Tell me again." He smirked devilishly, fingertips lightly skating over the hard flesh. He took the very tip and pressed it teasingly.**

Yuuta's hips bucked involuntarily, a reedy sound breaking free. "Ahn... dammit, Hajime, fuck me!" he groaned throatily, eyes begging with him.

**The manager's heart skipped a few beats again. With the water assisting him, he gently pressed himself into the smaller body, picking up a steady pace.**Yuuta's legs curved around Mizuki's back, keeping him in place and barring any further teasing. He closed his eyes tightly, panting and rocking softly to the other's rhythm.

**Harder, faster he went. He kept their rough, blissful pace until his essence flooded Yuuta's body, hopefully before the water saturated it. Mizuki kissed Yuuta passionately and gave him soft, encouraging praises.**

It was Mizuki's soft, seductive voice that made him tighten in the throes of ecstasy, toes curled and a soft scream ripping from his throat. The water diluted the white. Yuuta sat there, still impaled, while he recuperated. The moment he did, he let the water drain out and pulled himself away—reluctantly—from Mizuki's body. His head hurt worse than ever now, but he decided it was worth it.

"**Yuuta..." The manager pouted, following after him and lightly toweling him off.**

"Sorry... gotta lay down..." Yuuta pulled his clothes on and made his way to Mizuki's bedroom, hitting the soft mattress like a ton of bricks.

**Mizuki turned the light off, put some loose boxers on, and climbed onto the bed, minding the boy's wounds as he laid partly on Yuuta. "How are you feeling?" he asked, pecking Yuuta's slightly purple cheek. In the heated passion, he had almost forgotten that they were both hurt.**

Yuuta closed his eyes, feeling his mind shut down. "Better... I need sleep..."

"**Then sleep, my prince," he encouraged, kissing his lips one more time. The clock was past midnight—they both needed sleep after such an eventful day. Mizuki shut his eyes and started to drift peacefully. "I love you..."**

"Y'too," he slurred, already half-asleep. His hand found Mizuki's and laced their fingers before he completely passed out, the throb of his wounds forgotten.

* * *

><p><em>Perhaps I should mention this before I leave: KIRBY DREW A PICTURE FOR THIS 83 Link here! hinata-teh-lefty (dot) deviantart (dot) com (slash) art (slash) Sticks-and-Stones-203993139<em>


End file.
